


Carol of the Bells

by allmadeofstardust



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Candlenights, Fluff, M/M, Music, Queer Candlenights Secret Santa, TAZ Candlenights Exchange, and i couldn't agree more, i read somewhere that sharing music is a cute bonding experience
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 08:00:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21960013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allmadeofstardust/pseuds/allmadeofstardust
Summary: It's Candlenights, and Kravitz wants to share something with Taako
Relationships: Kravitz/Taako (The Adventure Zone)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 24





	Carol of the Bells

**Author's Note:**

> a piece I did for the Queer Taz Secret Santa. I did this piece for @dork-empress  
> For best reading experience, listen to this song once Kravitz turns on the music ;) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sCabI3MdV9g

It was Candlenights eve, and everything was perfect.

Their whole family had already come and gone. Magnus with the dogs, Merle with his kids. Davenport had actually managed to schedule shore time to come say hi, hell, even Lucretia had popped in, if only to hug the people that would hug her, and in the end Taako didn’t mind so much. At least everyone else was happy. Angus had begged to stay the night but it was Magnus’ turn to host the kid.

Lup and Barry were the last ones to leave. Lup had been clingy ever since she got her body back, and Taako had to convince her that _yes, Lup, we’ll see each other again, yes, Lup, you can come over for dinner, yeah sure, Lup, let’s do it tomorrow._

But for now, Lup had gone home with Barry, and it left Kravitz and Taako in a warm haze. Taako had magicked up a fire in the fireplace, and they were both sitting on the couch, Taako curled up against Kravitz’s chest, Kravitz with his hand wrapped around Taako’s shoulder. He was absentmindedly running his fingers through Taako’s hair, which by now had fallen out of its braid.

Skeletor, the gray tabby (the first one they had adopted), had wrapped himself under Taako’s hand. MewMew (named by Kravitz after a night of too many drinks), the black tuxedo, was walking along the top of the couch, and was nuzzling Kravitz’s face. And of course, Lup II ( _why not Taako II? - Because I’m the better twin! - Who decided that? - Uh, both of us? – Yeah, when we were five!)_ , the calico, was busy purring loudly by the fire.

Jury was still out on whether they were adopting a fourth, a spectral skeletal cat. Barry’s vote was an enthusiastic yes, he would even provide the kitty himself, but Kravitz vetoed the idea of deliberately reanimating a cat just for the sake of keeping it as a pet. Taako thought it might be too confusing, given the fact that they’d already called the first one Skeletor. Lup thought she could name it Skeletor II, and had smirked at Taako.

Taako was half into meditation, enjoying the feeling of Kravitz’s rejuvenated heart beat against his, when Kravitz stirred slightly.

“Taako, how much music have I shared with you?”

Taako hummed a tune he thought he’d heard Kravitz sing before, and Kravitz laughed.

“That sounds more like what Lup might listen to.”

Taako yawned.

“Then I don’t know. Why, you wanna share some with me now?”

“I’ve had one stuck in my head all day. Could I share it with you?”

Taako stretched and sat up, frightening Skeletor into leaping off the couch. Kravitz stood up as Taako rubbed his eyes.

“I’m sure it will sound amazing, Krav.”

He loved everything about Kravitz. He really did. But from what he’d heard, his taste in music was...boring. There was only so many times Taako could listen to a cello play a harmony. He remembered listening to Lup and Barry’s Legato performance, and smiled. As much as he loved listening to the culmination of his sister’s true love, he could have done with more...pizazz.

Kravitz fiddled with Fantasy Spotify, selecting a song.

“It’s a Candlenights one!” he said excitedly.

“Mmhmm.”

The music started, and Kravitz sat back on the couch.

A singular cello started playing an old Candlenights tune that Taako was familiar with. An old carol, with sad notes. Taako hummed along as the cello continued. As it reached a lower note it sustained it, drawing it out into silence. Taako saw Kravitz sit forward in anticipation.

“Well, it was pretty. But what is - ”

Drums. A guitar. A heavy triple beat, accentuated by large bells ringing loudly in the background. Taako felt his heart leap a little at the turn, and was suddenly _very_ interested.

Violins, overlapping and louder and more forceful than he’d ever heard them, screamed out another familiar melody, but instead of it being soft and serene it felt powerful, with purpose.

Kravitz was grinning. He was tapping his foot in time with the beat, and when the piano cut in, pounding down the notes in a jarring chord, Kravitz playfully mimed the movements along with it. Taako found himself laughing.

The music faded out briefly, still keeping its foreboding tone, as a piano lightly tapped out the beginning melody. Kravitz stood, and took Taako’s hand.

“Shall we dance?” he chuckled, sweeping Taako into a waltz, but it wasn’t slow and romantic, it was fast and active and almost terrifying. Kravitz whirled Taako around the room, the cats darting away from them. Lup II had already leapt from her spot by the fire and was now staring at the two in wonder as they spun and danced and twirled as the music got louder, the guitar more intense, ripping out the chords like it was the end of the world.

It grew into a crescendo, the violins going crazy, and Taako laughed as they gave up on the waltz and simply danced, jumping up and down, Kravitz beaming ear to ear. The song ended on a long drawn out chord, triumphant and joyous, and Taako started giggling as Kravitz brought him back down to the couch. Skeletor hopped up again, confused as to why the two were laughing so much.

Taako managed to take a breath and kissed Kravitz, before falling on top of him again, his heart still pounding from the song.

“Alright, I admit it. That was pretty badass.”

“They have a whole album...” Kravitz teased, and Taako shot up.

“A whole trove of classical songs that _don’t_ put me to sleep?”

Kravitz nodded, and Taako grabbed his hand.

“We’re doing nothing else tonight but listening to this.”

Kravitz smiled, and selected the songs. Around them, the cats rolled in, almost as if they wanted to join in on the dancing too.


End file.
